LIBRO DE HISTORIA MUNDIAL
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: One-Shot. Si se escribiera un libro sobre toda la historia del mundo en donde viven nustros queridos héores ¿Cómo sería? ¿Como surgieron los primeros maestros? ¿Cómo nacieron las naciones? ¿Cómo se creó el Avatar? ¡Entren y vean!


NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON SOLO DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.

Esta es una historia increíblemente curiosa que se me ocurrió un día en que veía "El Pañuelo en la Cabeza" me pregunté ¿Cómo estudarían la historia los niños de las generaciones posteriores a Aang? Empezando, claro, por los primeros maestros (que me parecieron muy crueles los escritores, al detallar con todo y detalles el nacimiento de la tierra-control pero no el de los demás elementos) :(

Así, surgió esta historia. Es un one-shot que resume, tentativamente, un libro de historia. Espero que les guste mucho, como a mí me gusto bastante hacerlo. Se me hace que me quedo bien-a mí, no se a ustedes-y más largo de lo que normalmente escribo.

Bueno, a leer.

* * *

**LIBRO DE HISTORIA MUNDIAL.**

INTRODUCCIÓN:

¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo se fundaron las cuatro naciones? ¿O cómo es posible que los maestros controlen los elementos? ¿O cómo nació el avatar? Bueno, entonces debes conocer la historia de nuestro mundo.

Este libro te presenta un resumen de la historia mundial, así comprenderás muchas situaciones actuales y aprenderás sobre nuestro origen.

Es importante el estudio de la historia para así poder profundizar el conocimiento sobre las culturas propias y ajenas, respetando la variedad de criterios y aceptando la pluralidad de ideas. Conocer la historia te hará desarrollar estas habilidades tan importantes y dejar atrás al peor enemigo del hombre: la ignorancia.

¡Ahora, si, empieza a leer!

**CAPITULO 1:**

**EL MUNDO.**

Haz de saber, que el mundo se divide actualmente en cuatro grandes naciones. Pero en un principio las cosas no fueron así. Los primeros pobladores humanos nacieron y vivieron en el Continente (actual reino de la tierra) donde aprendieron a cultivar la tierra, nació aquí la agricultura y la ganadería, la pesca se desarrollaría más tarde. Eran tiempos pacíficos donde el hombre buscaba profundizar su conocimiento, investigando y creando.

Las cosas cambiaron bruscamente cuando un pueblo bélico descubrió que mientras más tierra se cultiva, hay más alimento, por ello, inventaron armas como espadas y flechas para atacar a los demás pueblos y dominar sus tierras de cultivo. Las personas escapaban de la guerra y así se distribuyeron por todo el continente, pero las peleas perseguían a todo quien tuviera un trozo de tierra que cultivar. El Continente se llenó de guerra y miseria.

Curiosamente, esta guerra fue primordial en el nacimiento de nuestra actual sociedad.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2.**

**LLEGADA AL POLO NORTE.**

En el continente, donde las personas se disputaban a golpes y espadas por un mísero trozo de tierra, la guerra ya había ahogado todo en sangre. Un grupo de personas, encabezadas por su líder, un guerrero fuerte y sabio llamado Mamuro, navegaron en pequeñas balsas hasta que llegaron al polo norte. El hielo lo cubría todo, el mar estaba congelado, el viento era gélido, la comida poca y en general, vivir ahí sería difícil. Pero era preferible vivir en esas condiciones, que en medio de una guerra interminable.

Las mujeres, por su instinto maternal, consiguieron crear pequeñas casas hechas de bloques de hielo donde el frío era moderado y era posible refugiarse de las tormentas de nieve. Mamuro tenía una esposa, a la que llamaban las personas Hana, amaba de sobre manera a su mujer y ansiaba con creces conocer al niñito que le nacería antes de que la luna completara otro ciclo.

Hasta que comenzaron a atacarlos.

Eran personas provenientes del Continente. Atraparon en la primera invasión a treinta personas. Quienes escaparon, se vieron obligados a esconderse, dejando sus casas de hielo, las pieles y las rocas especiales para hacer fuego a merced de los invasores.

Un total de sesenta personas se refugiaron en una enorme cueva cuyo extenso túnel se dividía en varios túneles pequeños. Se las ingeniaron para hacer fuego y cazaron con extremo cuidado para que los invasores no los vieran, regresando a la cueva con sigilo para que no descubrieran su escondite.

Eran extremadamente pobres. Supieron gracias a sus espías las desgracias de aquellos a los que los invasores atraparon. Abusaron de las mujeres tomándolas por concubinas, asesinaron a los hombres y maltrataban a los niños, aislándolos de todas las demás personas, encerrándolos en unas jaulas de metal escondidas entre el hielo, dejando que murieran de hambre y frío. Estas noticias los llenaron de dolor y de mucho temor a salir y que los capturaran, sometiéndolos a la misma tortura. Lo peor, era que nadie podía hacer nada.

El pequeño que le nació a Hana era sano y fuerte, el amor que invadió a Mamuro hacia su hijo fue tanto, que se sintió el más miserable hombre del mundo al no poder ofrecerle a su hijo un hogar digno, ni una infancia pacífica. Solo podía darle una cueva por hogar, que debía compartir con toda la tribu, y mandarlo a esconderse a toda hora, para que no lo secuestraran o mataran los invasores del continente.

La luna llena, iluminando el firmamento durante la noche estrellada, fue la única testigo del llanto que Mamoru, líder de la tribu, dejó fluir a consecuencia del dolor y la impotencia. Caminó de forma lenta en la oscuridad, gimiendo y maldiciendo, rogándole a la luna que le diera algo o alguien que pudiera ayudarle para que su hijo no sufriera, ni su gente ¡Algo para proteger a la tribu! ¡Algo para que nadie pudiera nunca más lastimarlos!

En ese momento, llegó a una planicie que nunca antes había visto. Un haz de luz plateada hizo resplandecer a una pequeña laguna en medio de la planicie. De la laguna, emergió una islita tropical con árboles y pasto verde, el clima que rodeaba la isla era cálido, a pesar de que todo lo demás era hielo.

Mamoru nadó y llegó a la isla, donde había un ojo de agua tan cristalina que parecía un espejo. Esa agua se movía como el océano y reflejaba perfectamente a la luna.

-_Hemos escuchado tus plegarias, joven_—dijo una voz femenina que no pudo identificar—_Es por eso he decidido ayudarte. He de confiarte un secreto, uno muy grande._

-¿Quién eres?—inquirió Mamuro.

Un resplandor blanco inundó por completo al ojo de agua, el haz de luz se alzó al cielo, haciendo de día a la noche por más de cinco minutos, hasta que la luz desapareció. Cuando Mamuro abrió los ojos, vio que dentro del ojo de agua nadaban, en forma de un círculo, dos peces. Uno era blanco con un punto negro, el otro negro con un punto blanco.

-_Somos los espíritus de la luna y el océano_—habló la voz, que provenía de los peces—_nosotros mantenemos equilibrio en el mundo al aceptar que no hay nada más fuerte, si no igualdad. Hemos decidido ayudarte al enseñarte una técnica especial. Una que llamarás Agua-Control._

-¿Agua-control?

-_Con esa técnica especial podrás controlar al agua en su totalidad._

-¿Y cómo aprenderé?

-_ve e imita a la luna. Pero una cosa debemos decirte. Hemos dejado nuestra inmortalidad para que puedas tener este poder especial, que solo tu pueblo y descendencia podrá usar y desarrollar, incluso perfeccionar. A cambio de pedimos, devoción y protección, la misma que nosotros les daremos, mientras muestren gratitud._

-si exilio a los invasores, juro que los veneraré, respetaré y cuidaré, hasta mi muerte. E inculcaré ese sentimiento en mi pueblo, el de la gratitud.

Los peces brillaron y siguieron nadando, ya sin decir nada.

Mamuro no le dijo nada a nadie sobre ese encuentro, y cada noche se escabullía para observar a la luna. Veía que su energía hacia mover a las aguas del mar, provocando mareas, olas, ondulaciones preciosas. Usó su propia energía y comenzó, de forma lenta, a controlar el agua, creando sus mareas, cambiando la dirección del movimiento. Aprendió a atacar usando el agua, a crear olas enormes. Se convirtió en el primer humano Maestro Agua.

Cuando regresó al amanecer, descubrió que los invasores del continente habían descubierto su escondite en la cueva. Vio como esos mal nacidos amenazaban y atacaban a su pueblo. Enfurecido, usó sus poderes para controlar el agua, dejando indefensos e impresionados a los invasores. Los desterró del Polo Norte y devolvió a su tribu su antiguo hogar.

Varios jóvenes aprendieron de él a controlar el agua. Entre todos, hicieron con hielo una hermosa ciudad donde a Mamuro se le proclamó rey absoluto y a su hijo mayor, otro excelente maestro agua, el príncipe heredero. Mamuro le enseñó a su tribu que los espíritus de la luna y el océano les dieron esa habilidad. Edificó una especie de fortaleza alrededor de la laguna, su isla y los peces. Creció entre esas personas mucha gratitud y fraternidad, cuidándose unos a los otros y respetando a los espíritus que les dieron poder y protección.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3:**

**SUCEDOS DEL CONTINENTE.**

En el extenso continente donde la tierra era fértil y las montañas no muy altas, la avaricia de las personas las sumió en guerras entre todas las aldeas conocidas, en el afán de poder dominar más territorio. Las personas estaban hartas de tanta pelea y suplicaban a los espíritus que todo terminara.

Un día, una hermosa mujer llamada Oma, caminó hacia la cima de una montaña. La montaña dividía dos aldeas que estaban en guerra, ella vivía en una de esas aldeas. Al llegar a la cima para cortar una rama de Ramiro, ella pudo ver a la otra aldea. No eran diferentes ambas aldeas, las dos tenían gente, y rezaban por que esa guerra terminara. En secreto, rezó por que ello pasara.

En ese momento, volteó para irse cuando tropezó con alguien. Era un hombre, alto y apuesto.

-Hola—le saludó.

-hola—contestó la tímida mujer, sonrojada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella lo miró, llevaba la ropa color verde, como la de la aldea enemiga. Ella llevaba ropa color amarillo, típica entre su gente, de seguro él sabría que ella era su "enemiga"

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me matarás?

Le dijo, mirando una espada que colgaba de su espalda. Pero él la miró extrañado, luego le sonrió.

-¿Porqué he de hacerlo?

-soy tu enemiga.

-aborrezco esta guerra. No, tú no eres mi enemiga—le dijo el hombre.

-es raro que penséis así, creía yo que vos conjunto tu pueble me consideraréis a mí con mi familia una persona mundana y sucia.

-¡Claro que no! Esta guerra me desagrada en demasía.

-bueno, en algo estamos de acuerdo.

-el hombre sonrió.

-eres una mujer muy inteligente y bonita.

-tu también lo sois—contestó Oma toda ruborizada.

-me llamo Shu—dijo el hombre.

-Y yo Oma.

Después de eso, todos los días subieron a la montaña donde se encontraron en la cima, para verse únicamente. Se enamoraron de manera profunda, pero supieron que sus aldeas y familias no les dejarían unirse ni vivir en el amor como ellos querían.

Uno de esos días en que escalaron la montaña, se encontraron los dos con unos Tejones-Topo. Los animales vieron pureza en sus almas y los dos amantes pudieron apreciar que los tejones tenían la habilidad de controlar la tierra. Tras mucho observarlos, ellos pudieron imitar sus movimientos. La tierra se doblegó ante sus poderes y la dominaron. Fueron los primeros maestros tierra.

Crearon un complejo laberinto en cuyo centro se encontraban, nadie podía seguirlos sin perderse, de esa forma jamás se sabría de su romance y estarían seguros. Pero un día, Shu no llegó. Murió por las flechas que lanzaban los guerreros. Oma, destrozada, desplegó todo su poder de maestra-tierra, creando el actual Complejo Montañoso del Este, al lado de la ciudad de Omashu.

En vez de destruir a todos los dos pueblos, Oma detuvo la guerra y con su poder creó una enorme ciudad de roca donde deberían vivir ahora, en paz. Esa ciudad fue nombrada Omashu, en honor al amor de los dos que terminó ese conflicto. Oma, enseño el arte de la tierra-control a varios niños, dispersándose esta habilidad por todo el Continente, que finalmente, y gracias a Oma, tuvo paz.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4:**

**COLONIZACIÓN DE LAS ISLAS VOLCÁNICAS.**

En el Continente, un hombre viajero que comerciaba pacíficamente con el Polo Norte, se enamoró de una mujer que vivía en esa tribu. La mujer era una maestra agua excelente, pero el hombre no dominaba ningún solo arte de defensa. Aunque la mujer le quería, el padre de la chica, al verlo inútil y sin habilidad, decidió desposar a su hija con un guerrero fuerte que pudiera protegerla. Desesperado, el enamorado suplicó al padre de la mujer que le permitiera casarse con ella, a lo que él respondió que como no era maestro ni guerrero, no merecía nada.

Menospreciado, el hombre desdichado estaba listo para irse con el corazón roto al Continente, cuando unos bandoleros asesinaron al prometido de la mujer. Pero las autoridades creyeron que era él quien asesinó al guerrero, pues sabían que un hombre era capaz de hacer locuras por amor. Aunque el chico reiteró su inocencia miles de veces, nadie le creyó.

Escapó, pero en el Continente también lo buscaban. Desesperado, se embarcó al mar, sin seguir dirección fija, hasta que llegó a las llamadas Islas Volcánicas.

Cuenta la leyenda, que en una enorme cadena de islas con volcanes no siempre activos, vivían miles de dragones. Ahí llegó el pobre chico menospreciado y se encontró con las magníficas criaturas voladoras y lanza fuego.

El chico, al ver la magnificencia de los dragones y al ver su propia insignificancia, se acercó humildemente hacia ellos. Se inclinó ante las imponentes criaturas, ocultando su rostro con mucha humildad y les habló.

-Toda mi vida, por no saber pelear y no poseer el don de controlar ni la tierra ni el agua, he sido considerado un cero a la izquierda ¡Un inútil! Perdí a la mujer que amaba por lo mismo y he padecido insultos y burlas de todos aquellos que me conocen. Por favor, poderosas criaturas ¿Qué acaso no merezco un poco de respeto? Enséñenme ¡Se los suplico! A ser como ustedes.

Un dragón, el más grande y fuerte, accedió.

El chico aprendió entonces la técnica del Fuego-Control, sus maravillas y poderes. Con incredulidad y fascinación, aprendió que su cuerpo encerraba dentro de sí un sol, y él, como parte de ese sol, podía expander sus llamas por medio de sus manos, pies y boca, creando bocanadas intensas de fuego que siempre le obedecían, tomando la forma que él mandaba. El dragón, al ver lo mucho que el hombre había aprendido, creó una enorme llama gigantesca y le mandó controlarla, para llevársela después al volcán donde vivía.

Al hacerlo, él se convirtió en un maestro fuego pleno.

Regresó al Polo Norte como el primer maestro fuego y le mostró al padre de esa mujer que quería, el enorme poder que ahora tenía. Se enamoró nuevamente, de una mujer que vivía en el Continente, a quien desposó y enseñó el poder del fuego.

Se mudaron a las Islas Volcánicas donde tuvieron muchos hijos, mismos que fueron maestros fuego, tuvieron sus propios hijos y siguieron enseñando el poder del fuego a su descendencia. Se hicieron llamar "Los Guerreros del Sol"

No conformes con esto, los dragones les explicaron las fuentes de energía en el mundo, incluidas las del fuego. Fueron los primeros científicos del mundo y el pueblo creció, convirtiéndose en uno enorme y poderoso que dominaba por completo el fuego.

El hombre se llamaba Kuzon.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5:**

**LA LLEGADA A LAS ALTAS MONTAÑAS.**

Esta era una familia inusual. Los nueve miembros no encontraban acogedores ni el frío y tranquilo Polo Norte, las cálidas y fértiles islas volcánicas, ni el hermoso y extenso continente. Les gustaban mucho esos lugares, y eran felices yendo y viniendo, conociendo todo; pero no sentían que fueran capaces de vivir ahí por más de dos meses.

Así, todos los miembros caminaban como nómadas por el mundo. Ansiaban la libertad y veían volar a las aves admirando su belleza y envidiando su habilidad. Al recorrer cada parte del mundo, fueron aprendiendo a ver la vida como un milagro, algo sagrado. Entendieron la importancia de la paz. Reunieron los conocimientos espirituales del Polo Norte (el Yin y Yan) el científico de las islas volcánicas y el sentido del amor y paz que la gente del continente aprendía de Oma.

Tanta sabiduría creó un criterio libre, tolerante y moldeable, que se basaba en conservar el equilibrio entre las fuerzas naturales. Su sabiduría acreció hasta el punto en que se separaron de lo terrenal, siendo capaces de contactar algunos a los espíritus para acrecentar su sabiduría, conocimiento y sobre todo, sentido de armonía.

Conscientes de que necesitaban un lugar donde pudieran aislarse de los conflictos mundiales, buscaron donde pudieran ser felices. Siguieron las rutas del Continente, llegando al punto más lejano hacia el norte. Y encontraron, en ese lugar, lo que los lugareños más cercanos llamaban las Altas Montañas. Elevaciones de tan impresionante altura, que nadie había sido capaz de escalar nunca antes.

Pero vieron, que los animales llamados bisontes voladores, emprendían vuelo liberándose de lo que les ataba al suelo, al mundo, a lo terrenal; y emprendían su viaje a las alturas, a lo espiritual, llegando a la cima de esas montañas demostrando su expresión máxima de libertad.

Observadores como eran, lograron percatarse de que los bisontes, gigantescos y pesadísimos animales, conseguían volar gracias a la manipulación del aire que eran capaces de ejercer. Controlaban las ventiscas y brisas, elevándose y volando a la velocidad del viento.

Imitaron todos sus movimientos, entendieron que la clave de ese arte, llamado posteriormente Aire-Control, era la meditación, la paz, la espiritualidad. Se convirtieron en los primeros maestros aire. Agradecidos con los bisontes, no los cazaron, los propios bisontes, al verlos controlar el viento como ellos, se les acercaron y trataron con amistad. Volando sobre ellos, llegaron a la montaña más alta de toda la cadena, donde hicieron un templo, donde se reunirían para meditar y aprender. Así, podrían viajar por el mundo y el templo, libre de la tierra y casi tocando el cielo, sería el hogar de todos.

Cuando la población comenzó a crecer, decidieron hacer otros templos, todos en lugares a donde solo se pudiera acceder por medio del aire-control. Así nacieron los templos del este, oeste y sur.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6:**

**EL NACIMIENTO DE LAS NACIONES.**

En el Polo Norte se controlaba el agua, en el Continente a la tierra, en las Islas Volcánicas el fuego, y en las altas montañas el aire. Los cuatro elementos se habían rendido ante el poder de los humanos, quienes ahora eran capaces de controlar los elementos. Fueron llamados maestros.

Pero las cosas empeoraron. Los maestros eran en un principio sabios y poderosos, pero los inundó un deseo de poder tan abrumador que la guerra entre los cuatro elementos se desató.

Fue lo peor que la humanidad pudo ver. Agua, tierra y fuego peleaban por sobre ponerse uno al otro. Los maestros aire, pacíficos, no peleaban por matar, solo se defendían de quienes los pretendían atacar. El orden y la paz se perdió, el caos había regresado como victorioso héroe a caer sobre todas las personas y regiones.

Desesperados, un grupo de humanos, de diferentes regiones, fueron al oasis del Polo Norte, e inclinados ante los espíritus de la Luna y el Océano, imploraron misericordia a todos los espíritus, suplicando que pusieran fin a tan temible guerra.

El más joven del grupo, un muchacho de quince años humilde y trabajador, había quedado huérfano por la pelea, pero su corazón no guardaba ni el más mínimo rencor. El chico solo rezaba entre lágrimas que el sufrimiento del mundo acabara, pero con una humildad tal, que ocultaba su cara ante los peces, creyéndose indigno inclusive de verlos.

Viendo los espíritus tanta pureza en su interior, y entendiendo que para poder ayudar a los humanos, debía de haber equilibrio entre los poderes, tomaron una drástica decisión. Tomaron a ese muchacho, y lo sumergieron en el agua del oasis que resplandeció con una intensidad tal que hasta en las islas volcánicas se pudo contemplar el resplandor. Los espectadores vieron anonadados cómo los cuatro elementos se sometían al poder de la luz y el chico, sumido en esa energía, recibía en su interior los cuatro dones más la protección divina.

Al amanecer, el resplandor dejó salir al mismo muchacho, que ahora tenía el porte del más poderoso rey de todos. El chico llegó en segundos al lugar de la guerra, donde controló los cuatro elementos y detuvo el combate. Verlo, irradiando el poder más grande que nunca antes de había visto, fue algo asombroso e inesperado para el mundo, que llamó al joven Avatar.

El Avatar restauró el equilibrio terminando con la guerra. Su sabiduría era inmensa y mandó la fundación de las cuatro grandes naciones. Al enorme Continente, lo nombró Reino Tierra, cuya capital fue Ba Sing Se, donde el rey absoluto de esas tierras residiría y gobernaría con justicia.

La Tribu Agua del Polo Norte crecía. Serían gobernada por líderes espirituales, todos descendientes del poderoso y primer maestro agua, Mamuro.

En las Islas Volcánicas, nació la Nación de Fuego, gobernada por el más poderoso maestro fuego de ese entonces, al que se le llamó Señor de Fuego.

Y las cadenas montañas donde estaba construidos los templos aire, fueron nombradas territorios de los maestros aire, quienes como eran nómadas viajaban por todo el mundo conociendo y aprendiendo.

El Avatar comunicó al mundo que sería él quien mantendría la paz entre las cuatro naciones, además de que mantendría contacto con el Mundo de los Espíritus. Sería el protector del equilibrio. Cuando murió, la gente se quedó consternada, pero al renacer en otra nación, se vieron enterados del ciclo de reencarnación. El Avatar nunca los abandonaría.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7:**

**COLONIZACIÓN DEL POLO SUR.**

El Polo Norte estaba casi completamente urbanizado, era una ciudad próspera donde la paz florecía y la espiritualidad crecía. Pero estaba sobre poblándose mucho, pues había ahí tanta prosperidad que centenares de personas emigraron al norte, buscando una vida mejor.

Al ser ya demasiados los pobladores en la Tribu Agua del Polo Norte, el príncipe más joven de la tribu emprendió un viaje con un grupo grande de seguidores, buscando otro lugar donde pudieran vivir. Así, encontraron el Polo Sur, una región muy parecida al Polo Norte, de hielo, en el extremo sur del planeta, al otro lado del mundo.

El príncipe construyó con su poder del agua y otros amigos maestros agua una ciudad más sencilla pero hermosa en el Polo Sur, la llamó Tribu Agua del Polo Sur y la convirtió en su hogar. Varias personas de la Tribu Agua del Norte se mudaron a la Tribu Agua del Sur, donde encontraron un hogar muy parecido al anterior.

Así, fue colonizado el Polo Sur, que sería la ciudad hermana del Polo Norte, ambas tribus tenían una misma cultura y eran considerados como los descendientes de la luna.

Siempre unió a ambas tribus, una fuerte fraternidad.

* * *

**CAPITULO 8.**

**LOS AVATARES MÁS IMPORTANTES.**

Los tiempos de paz fueron muchos, los Avatares mantuvieron el orden por milenios enteros. El primer problema de guerra lo enfrentó el Avatar Chan Li, de la Tribu Agua del Polo Norte. El Reino Tierra tuvo un conflicto muy fuerte con la Tribu Agua del Sur, pero logró detener la guerra antes de que empezara gracias a su rápida acción.

La Avatar Yanchen, una Nómada del Aire, fue un importante avatar al escribir en varias obras la importancia del equilibrio vista de una perspectiva más elemental, también el hecho de que el avatar sea humano es favorable para la propia humanidad y en general, la gran sabiduría de esta Avatar cambió el pensamiento de las personas.

Chin, el conquistador, fue de territorio en territorio conquistando todo a su paso en el Reino Tierra, pero el Avatar Kyoshi lo detuvo, separando la península donde ella y su pueblo vivían, convirtiéndola en la actual Isla Kyoshi. Poco después, hubo una revuelta en la Ciudad de Ba Sing Se, el infeliz pueblo quería derrocar a su rey. Esta grandiosa Avatar hizo un trato con el rey, dando paz a la capital y creándole a los agentes especiales Dai Li, quienes protegerían la cultura de la ciudad.

Otro Avatar muy destacado es el avatar Roku, nacido en la Nación de Fuego y quien, paradójicamente, fue el mejor amigo en su infancia del príncipe Sozin. Era un avatar justo que perdonó la vida de su amigo cuando él quiso iniciar la guerra, murió prematuramente al hacer erupción el volcán de la isla donde él vivía.

* * *

**CAPITULO 9:**

**LA GUERRA DE LOS CIEN AÑOS**

Doce años después de la muerte del Avatar Roku, quien fuera su mejor amigo, el Señor de Fuego Sozin, usó el poder del cometa de Sozin (que pasa una vez cada cien años e incrementa notablemente el poder de los maestros fuego) para declarar la guerra a las demás naciones.

La primera nación atacada fueron los templos del Aire, los cuatro fueron invadidos por sorpresa por soldados de la Nación de Fuego mandados para asesinarlos. La naturaleza pacífica de los Nómadas aire hacia de su pueblo uno indefenso ante las amenazas esporádicas y aunque se defendieron valerosamente, fueron todos cruelmente asesinados. El genocidio de los Nómadas Aire, exterminados por completo, fue de gran impacto para el mundo en general. Sozin buscaba con esa masacre asesinar al Avatar, quien en ese tiempo debía de ser un niño maestro aire.

En el Reino Tierra muchos habitantes exigieron a sus gobiernos que tomaran acciones contra la Nación de Fuego, pues sus amigos maestros aire merecían ser vengados. Sin embargo, el propio Reino Tierra fue súbitamente atacado por las tropas armadas de la Nación de Fuego. La ciudad de Taku (entonces un importante puerto de comercio para el Reino Tierra) fue atacada por sorpresa y completamente destruida.

En respuesta, el Reino Tierra mandó a una tropa de soldados para atacar una de las islas de la Nación de Fuego, pero la misma estaba ya preparada y todos los soldados fueron masacrados. Ante este horror, el Reino Tierra optó por reforzar a su ejército, reclutando cada vez a más personas y protegiendo las ciudades más importantes.

Por otra parte, las dos tribus de agua fueron atacadas. La Tribu Agua del Norte, al ser más grande, consiguió repeler el ataque. La Tribu Agua del Sur consiguió expulsar a los maestros fuego, pero era más pequeña y paulatinamente los soldados de fuego eliminaron cada vez más a los maestros agua de esta zona. El Reino Tierra mandó algunas tropas para las dos tribus, mismas que fueron interceptadas y destruidas.

El Polo Norte consiguió mandar una ayuda militar al Reino Tierra, pero los maestros agua no pudieron nunca más regresar a su lugar de origen. Por otra parte, el Reino Tierra fue perdiendo cada vez más territorio, los soldados de la Nación de Fuego avanzaban rápidamente sobre el continente, destruyendo todo a su paso, asesinando a miles de personas y apoderándose de importantes ciudades.

El tiempo fue pasando. Tras cincuenta años de lucha intensa el mundo entero perdió la esperanza de que el avatar sobreviviera entre los ya asesinados maestros aire. Sin esperanza, muchas personas del Reino Tierra se rindieron ante sus atacantes. Ba Sing Se y Omashu se mantuvieron firmes y seguidamente desterraban a los maestros fuego de sus dominios. Pero no ocurría lo mismo con los pueblos pequeños, donde eran constantemente atacados y destruidos. Los maestros tierra y agua apresados por la Nación de Fuego, eran enviados a prisiones horribles donde les prohibían usar sus poderes, con el fin de eliminar a los maestros de otros elementos, y quedar ellos como supremacía.

Tras casi ochenta años de lucha, la Tribu Agua del Sur fue destruida, sus habitantes se escondieron y los hombres se fueron a una intensa pelea junto con el Reino Tierra. Se cumplieron cien años de lucha, y la Nación de Fuego ya casi conseguía su victoria.

* * *

**Capitulo 10.**

**El Avatar Aang.**

Justo cuando se cumplieron cien años de la guerra, en el Polo Sur, la última maestra agua (ahora conocida como la Gran Si Fu Katara) conjunto su hermano, el gran guerrero Sokka, que en aquel tiempo tenían catorce y dieciséis años respectivamente, encontraron congelado en un Ice Berg al último maestro aire, un niño de doce años llamado Aang.

Aang era el avatar, que sobrevivió milagrosamente al ataque que sufrieron los maestros aire al quedar congelado en ese Ice Berg. Tras quedar libre, Aang se fue con Katara y con Sokka al Polo Norte en un viaje donde paraban continuamente en el Reino Tierra, liberando algunos pueblos prisioneros de la Nación de Fuego.

En el Polo Norte el avatar Aang empezó a dominar el agua control con su amiga Katara, pero fueron atacados por una enorme tropa dirigida por el almirante Zhao. Sin embargo, el Avatar Aang en el estado avatar consiguió vencerlos con la ayuda del espíritu del océano.

Posteriormente se trasladó al Reino Tierra donde conoció a la gran Si Fu Toph que sería su maestra tierra-control, que acompañaría al grupo. Tras viajar llegaron a Ba Sing Se donde no pudieron evitar el golpe de estado por los Dai Lee, liderados por la princesa Azula de la Nación de Fuego. Tras una intensa batalla, el avatar Aang perdió la pelea y fue expulsado de la ciudad con sus compañeros.

Robaron una nave de la Nación de Fuego y se infiltraron en la Nación, donde vivieron hasta que se reunieron con muchos aliados en una isla previamente escogida, para dirigir desde allí el ataque sorpresa a la Nación de Fuego durante el eclipse solar, que los deja sin poderes. La invasión fue un fracaso, pues la princesa Azula tenía conocimiento de la misma.

Inesperadamente, el príncipe de la Nación de Fuego, el príncipe Zuko, traicionó a su padre y se convirtió en el maestra fuego-control del avatar Aang, quien aprendió de él todo lo que pudo sobre ese arte hasta la llegada del cometa de Sozin. Ese día, atacó al señor de fuego Ozai quien pretendía quemar todo el Reino Tierra. La intensa batalla solo tuvo a estos dos personajes como testigos, perdiéndose muchos detalles de la misma. Pero el Avatar Aang lo venció y, usando una técnica propia del avatar, le arrebató sus poderes.

Con ese acto la guerra terminó justo cien años después de empezar.

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

**La Restauración.**

Tras terminar la guerra, empezó un periodo de restauración intensa motivada e iniciada por el Avatar Aang, el Señor de Fuego Zuko, los príncipes del Polo Sur Sokka y Katara, la maestra Toph y el general Iroh. Todos cooperaron y viajaron por todo el mundo restaurando el equilibrio y manteniendo justicia para erradicar la desigualdad y liberar a las personas del rencor. Fue un trabajo laborioso y nada sencillo, pero muy productivo.

El Avatar Aang se casó con la princesa y maestra Katara, teniendo los dos un total de seis hijos, de los cuales, cuatro fueron maestros aire y dos maestros agua. Los maestros agua vivieron en el Polo Sur siendo líderes y después herederos de la misma, por el linaje que les legó su madre. Pero los maestros aire fueron diferentes.

Con su padre, ellos emprendieron un viaje para reconstruir los cinco los cuatro templos del aire, ayudándoles muchas personas que se unieron a la causa. Los gloriosos templos fueron completamente restaurados y brillaron en la gloria que tuvieron antes de ser destruidos (la Nación de Fuego invirtió mucho ayudando en la restauración de estas obras).

Los cuatro maestros aire también se casaron y todos sus hijos fueron maestros aire, contándolos, fueron ya dieciséis los maestros que dominaron el aire; ocho vivían en el Templo Aire del Sur, los otro ocho, en el Templo Aire del Oeste. Los doce nietos del Avatar Aang también se casaron y tuvieron descendientes. El Avatar Aang murió ochenta años después de detener la guerra, en ese año, había un total de veintidós maestros aire. Hoy en día, existen setecientos noventa y un maestros del aire, las mujeres viven en los templos del este y oeste, los hombres en los del norte y sur. La cultura pacifista, espiritual y libertina de los maestros aire, fue enseñada por el propio Avatar que consiguió restaurar su cultura.

Han pasado ya trescientos años desde que ocurrió la Guerra de los Cien Años, y aún se pueden ver los dirigibles semi-destruidos en las costas del Reino Tierra cuyo objetivo fue quemarlo. Todavía quedan las ruinas de esas prisiones para los guerreros capturados y pergaminos escritos por Sozin, Azulon, Ozai, Azula, Zuko, Katara, Aang y Sokka, con cada uno revelando impresionantes hechos de lo que ha ocurrido en nuestro mundo. ¿Hacia dónde vamos? Es lo que queremos saber. Pero nos ha tocado suerte.

La maestra aire Kya, tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara nieta del Avatar Aang, nuestra actual Avatar, mantiene el equilibrio, aquel orden que su justo antecesor implantó y que, hasta la actualidad, sigue presente.

* * *

Bueno, espero en verdad les haya gustado, recibo todo tipo de cometarios.

chao!


End file.
